


Scarlet's Sensual Suggestions

by FadedFoliage



Category: Furry (Fandom), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedFoliage/pseuds/FadedFoliage
Summary: Scarlet's requests for Glory started off reasonable.





	Scarlet's Sensual Suggestions

Scarlet paced around the cave. She was aware that a foolish band of dragonets left the safety of Jade Mountain Academy to try to stop her. She was supposed to be queen of the SkyWings but now she was in cave hiding. She used her dreamvisitor to try to visit Glory. She materialized in Glory's dream of the Rainforest.

"Hello, my dear, how much do you care about the Jade Winglet?" She asked.

"You better not harm them," Glory threatened. She adapted well to Scarlet's sudden presence.

"Oh? But they were the ones who are traveling all this way to try to stop me. It would be a shame if anything happened to them, wouldn't it?" Scarlet flew towards Glory trying to intimidate her with her size.

"What do you want? Peace?" Glory offered.

"I'm not stupid enough to believe that will happen. I think it's time for you to gain some experience," Scarlet said.

"Experience?" Glory questioned.

"Yes." Queen Scarlet spread herself and started rubbing her talons over her clit. "Have you ever had someone?" Even though it was a pointless motion, she moved the talons to her mouth afterward. "Have you ever tasted yourself?"

"No," Glory blushed.

"I want to hear about your experiences. Just think each time that I'm with you here. I can't be out harming dragonets. It's about time you gained some experience, isn't it?"

Glory hesitated in complying. She delayed for several moments.

"Just think how vulnerable these dragonets are. You wouldn't want one of them to die, would you? Our conversations will surely take a few hours of my day and you know that I can't harm them while communicating with you," Scarlet said. Glory stayed silent. Scarlet kept goading her. "Wouldn't it be fun? I know how you like Deathbringer. He likes you too."

"Fine! Leave the dragonets alone," Glory said. She weighed all the possibilities and there wasn't much for her to lose. It was true that she liked the NightWing.

"Alright, impress me with your experiment tomorrow. I want a detailed recounting next sun time," Scarlet said.

"Remain here with me for a few hours," Glory said. "Make good on your promise."

"Why certainly, Queen Glory." Scarlet kept her word by remaining in the dream making it impossible for her to take actions within the physical world.

Glory opened her eyes after a dreadful nap. She recalled the deal she made with Scarlet with great clarity. She had to have sex with anyone and tell Scarlet how it felt. She was a virgin in such matters. She saw Deathbringer hiding, guarding her as usual. "Guards please leave us," she shouted. She flew back and forth uneasily circling a tree trying to summon up the courage to tell Deathbringer what happened. Her scales turned dark green and purple as distress and embarrassment took hold. She just flew around circling a tree.

"Glory, what's wrong?" Deathbringer asked.

Glory landed on a tree branch. "Scarlet came to me in a dream."

"She can't harm you there. It'll be okay." Deathbringer landed beside her and started stroking her back.

"We made a deal. She will continue visiting me in dreams if I tell her…" She trailed off.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"She can't harm the Jade Winglet if she's visiting me in my dreams. She also promised not to harm them otherwise. I shouldn't have let them out of my sight," Queen Glory lamented her past decisions. "Who knows where they have gone now."

"What does she want?"

"She wants me to have…"

"Yes?"

"She wants me to have sex," Glory said. Her scales immediately turned purple upon finishing that sentence. "She made specific remarks about how I liked you. I figured it would be okay."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I like you but… I don't think I'm ready but I feel like I have to, to keep the Winglet safe. It's my own fault for letting them out of our sights."

"If that's what you want. I can do my best to make it enjoyable for you. Whenever you're ready," Deathbringer said.

"What are you going to do?" Glory asked.

"I've heard females enjoy this," Deathbringer said. "Let's land on the ground where there's room."

They flew down to the forest floor. Deathbringer crawled underneath Glory. He started licking her cunt. The taste was sour at first. He didn't like it but kept licking regardless since it was for Glory's sake.

Glory found the new sensations welcoming but studied Deathbringer closely. "You're not enjoying this are you?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he admitted. "But are you?"

"Yes."

"That's good enough." He continued licking despite himself not liking the act. He kept licking until she came into his mouth. He spat out the mixture on to the ground, retching from the experience. "That should be good enough."

"Why did you do that if you didn't enjoy it?"

"Because you're worth it and it's for those dragonets. Scarlet better keep her word."

"I enjoyed it a lot, thanks." She kissed him although she grimaced a bit at the lingering taste of herself on his mouth.

With that event taken care of, she proceeded with her duties as queen of both the RainWings and NightWings. She tried not to let the experience distract her from her duties but she couldn't help but think of how good it felt. It was her first time and she liked it.

* * *

Glory mentally prepared herself for sun time again. Scarlet was going to be there if she kept her promise. As Scarlet didn't show she couldn't help but imagine the wayward winglet's demise at the talons of Scarlet. Scarlet herself arrived within the dream putting an end to the nightmare.

"Glory, it's just a nightmare. Your dragonets are still safe," she said as she flew into view. "Tell me the details of what you had experienced." Glory recounted her first time and what Deathbringer did to her. "Very good, maybe we should up the stakes a bit. You should do the same towards him and your dragonets will remain safe for another day."

Glory said, "I'm making sure you keep your bargain by not leaving for the next three hours."

"Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
